Another Witch?
by edgeofthecraze
Summary: Remake of Season of the Witch. Elaina van Midi has been accused of witchcraft. When she meets another young girl named Anna, who has been accused of bringing up the plague, she has a need to help prove the girl's innocence. Yuri: AnnaxOC R&R please!
1. The Accused Will Suffer

Another Witch?

Chapter One: "The Accused Will Suffer"

Note: There are some French words and sentences. If you don't know French, go to the bottom and there will be translations.

"There's the witch!" one of the guards called to his fellow counterparts. I know he meant me. How? Because I was the one running from them in the first place. I haven't a clue why or how they would believe me to be a witch, but I wasn't planning on sticking around here long enough to find out. I ran though crowds of people, hoping to find a place to hide.

"_Arrêt__!_" another guard yelled my way. No thanks! Did he really expect me to give up? I kept my eyes forward, and I saw the gaped hole surrounded by stone that led out of Avignon. My way out. I started to push people out of my way and headed toward the opening. I was nearly there, but then I felt a hard yank on my arm. I gave a quick pained cry from the firm pressure of a strong hand that caught a hold of me. I struggled to get free, but seeing as the hand stayed secure, I stopped fighting. I looked up at the guard that had me restrained. I looked at him angrily.

"_Désormais__ vous n'échapperez pas__._" he said, grinning. If he hadn't had a grip on me, I would've knocked that look right off his face. The two other guards that were chasing me soon met up with us.

_Damn them…_ I thought to myself. The one who held my arm started pulling me. I followed obediently.

I was taken to the town square, where a priest named Debelzeq, whom I hardly knew, stood before me. People were on all sides of us, whispering, which soon led to shouting. "Silence!" Debelzeq raised his voice to the crowd, motioning with his hand for everyone to be quiet.

"Elaina van Midi, you have been accused of witchcraft." he said in a stern voice. This caused the crowds to become wild again. "Silence!" he shouted again and the crowd became quiet.

"We have been informed by a certain someone that you have been reciting rituals of the black man. Do you have anything to say on your part?" I stared at Debelzeq with anger in my eyes.

"_Vous êtes tous des imbéciles._" I spat. He slapped me across the face and I fell backwards.

"Do not forget your place, girl!" he told me. I got back on my feet and glared at him, hoping it would turn him to ice. But it didn't.

"Who turned me in?" I asked.

"That is of no concern." he answered. Of no concern? I want to know who turned me in, you I can destroy them later! "So, you deny the crime of which you've been accused of?" he continued.

"I've done nothing wrong." I growled. Debelzeq narrowed his eyes.

"You've been found guilty." he declared, and the people around shouted insults at me. I ground my teeth and stepped forward, trying to strike him. But the guard that held my chains pulled me backward. "By the Church's order, you will be burned at the stake for your crime in two days." With that, he walked off. The guard pulled on my chains, forcing me to follow him. I could still hear the crowds shouting, calling names.

The priest took me to a dungeon at the bottom of the Church. It was dark except for the few torches that lit the chamber. From what I could see, I counted six jail cells. The guard opened the first cell on the left and pushed me inside. I couldn't shield my head from the fall because my wrists were still chained. My head throbbed as I sat up to look around, though there wasn't anything to look at. The guard locked me in the cell and stood elsewhere, away from my view. I remembered all the townspeople looking at me at the square, glaring, hateful eyes that stung me as if they had been needles. Not one person had looked concerned or called out to Debelzeq on my behalf. That's because I didn't have any family or friends. _Seul__e__._ I was alone. I had never known my mother or father; they died when I was a baby. Obviously, I grew up on the streets as an orphan. And none of the children were allowed to talk or play with me because I was considered "impure". A tear escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away. Now here I sat, about to be killed, with nothing to lose or to gain. I decided that I no longer cared if I lived or died, and I awaited my death sentence in peaceful silence.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Here are the French translations from the story:

_"Arrêt!"_ means Stop! or Halt!

_"Désormais__ vous n'échapperez pas."_ means You cannot escape now.

_"Vous êtes tous des imbéciles." _was a witty thing my friend came up for me, it means You are all idiots.

_Seul__e_ means alone. So sad.

One last thing, Elaina's last name "Midi" means "midday" or "noon" in French.

Please Read & Review!


	2. La Sorcière Noire

Another Witch?

Chapter Two: "La Sorcière Noire"

Note: Again, there are things in French. So, if you don't know French, look to the bottom of the page and there will be translations. And beware of abuse in this chapter!

Hours later I had fallen asleep. I had no dreams, just blackness. Just like my heart, nothing but black. I heard noise from somewhere. I opened my tired eyes and looked about my cell. But the noises weren't coming from my cell; they were coming from the cell straight across. I crawled over to the steel bars of my prison and watched the scene that was playing in front of me. Debelzeq and a guard were standing over another girl, who was fearfully huddled in a ball. The guard had a knout in his fist. He was beating the girl.

"So you're the witch who brought the plague to the land. _La Sorcière Noire._" Debelzeq asserted. The girl nodded nervously, and the guard lashed her back. I shook at the sound of the knout hitting the girl's skin. I opened my mouth, wanting to speak up, to stop them from hurting her anymore. But nothing came out. I clutched the cold bars and stared at them in horror.

"You will be taken to Severac tomorrow at midday." Debelzeq stated and left the cell, the guard following after him. Debelzeq looked over at my fear-torn face. He said nothing, but I knew he was satisfied with what he did to the girl, his detestable expression told me so. He and the guard left the dungeon. My eyes locked on the girl, who was facing the other way. Her back was bloody from the whip marks.

Her sobbing made my heart ache. I waited a moment to make sure no one else was coming in, and then spoke out to the girl, quietly:  
>"<em>Est-que vous va bien?<em>" She got on her knees to find out where my voice came from, and then looked at me. She stared at me with sorrow and fear. I repeated myself. She seemed too pained to find the words to answer me. I felt pity for her. She crawled over to the bars of her cell, slowly, moaning in pain. I bit my lip hard to try and hold back the tears that were in my eyes.

"Why do you ask?" she asked me when she got her breath under control.

"Because they hurt you." I answered.

"Do you…" she stopped, and looked at the ground, as if wondering what to say, "Do you believe I am a witch?"

"_Non_!" I exclaimed, "Of course not!" The girl sighed, not in relief, but in anguish.

"That's a first." she whispered only loud enough so I could barely hear her. I had questions to ask her, but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate. I didn't want her to be even more upset by questioning her too much. But I risked one:

"Why does the priest believe you brought up the plague?" She told me the story: the plague arose at her village, Louresse. Her parents and two brothers were killed dry by the disease. She, not wanted to die as they did, left her village in search for another home. And, because misery loves company, the plague followed her to every town she went. Coïncidence? Probably.

We heard the large door creak open.

"Pretend to be asleep!" I whispered to the girl. I lay down and pretended to be asleep. I snuck a look at two armor-clad guards, one who had a knout in his fist, the other had a rope and a knife. They opened the girl's cell. The one with the rope tied her arms behind her back. I turned around, unable to stomach what I knew they were about to do. There was a thin whisper from one of the guards. I heard the girl plead "no" many times. There was a loud "CRACK!" from the knout lashing the girl. She was screaming in agony. I clamped my eyes shut. My whole body was quaking in fear, for the girl as well as myself. I was afraid they were going to beat me, too. Her assault continued for hours, and her screams got louder. Then, just as abruptly as they started, her screams ceased. What happened? Did they kill her? But I didn't dare move my body to check. The guards locked the cell, so I assumed they were done with her. I heard the big door shut again and turned around tout de suite. I nearly jumped to the cell bars to see what had become of the girl. When I saw that one guard had stayed watch, I stopped. I studied him for a moment; he didn't even look my way. Then my focus centered on the girl. She was positioned on her side, with her back to me, crying softly. I was relieved that she wasn't dead, but her crying didn't make that last long.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

French translations:

_La Sorcière Noire_ was the title of the chapter and also a reference in the story, it means "The Black Witch"

_Est-que vous va bien?_ means Are you all right?

_Non!_ as you can guess, means No! Still, it doesn't hurt to put the translation up...

Read & Review please!


	3. Departure

Another Witch?

Chapter Three: "Departure"

Note: French translations at bottom.

I really wanted to ask the girl if she was all right. But the guard standing at the side prevented me from saying a word. My body was still very tired. I lie back down on the cold floor and, against my better judgment, fell to sleep.

I had a dream. I am alone in a desert, walking. There is nothing around me but the cracked dirt beneath, and some rocky hills beside. Suddenly, I see a silhouette figure at a distance, and I'm wondering who it may be. The figure seems to be lying down on the ground, as if dying. I walk faster and the figure gets closer. When the person is in view, I am shocked. It is the girl, on the ground, her body turned to the side, bleeding. I try to call to her, but no sound is coming. When I walk nearer, I am pushed back by an unseen force; I cannot get to her. I feel a pain in my chest, my heart, because I cannot reach the girl, who is dying by the second. Then she looks my way. Again I try to scream to her, but again nothing. She looks over at me. She is about to say something, when…

"CLANG! CLANK!" The sound of steel doors rattling awakened me. I shot up, gasping and panting. It took me a minute to remember who and where I was- a prisoner in a dungeon. I rubbed my eyes and groaned from the horror I had felt during the dream. I looked over at the girl's cage to see what all the racket was. Inside her prison was Debelzeq and two men, one a slim figure with mid-length dirty-blonde hair, the other more muscular with almost pure white hair. They struck me as knights from their dress attire. I looked at the girl, who was still wounded, and asleep.

"_Pourquoi est qu'elle blessée?_" asked the blonde haired knight.

"She was resisting when we tried to sedate her." Debelzeq lied. I scowled. Debelzeq unlocked the girl's chains. She woke up instantly, looked at the priest, and back away from him in fear.

"She's afraid of you." the white haired knight pointed out. Debelzeq didn't offer a response. He grabbed the girl by her arms. She vainly tried to pull away from him, voicing small pitiful cries. Her cries seemed to call for help. Debelzeq and the knights began pulling her out of her cell. As they got her into the hallway, she looked at me with pleading eyes. I spoke up:

"Wait!" they stopped and looked my way. "Take me with you." I said.

"Why would we take you?" asked the white haired man. Great. I'm horrible at making excuses. I shrugged.

"You can kill two birds with one stone. Or, in this case, two witches." I felt like laughing at my own remark, but managed to keep my composure. The three looked at each other and talked amongst themselves.

"And she'll be calmer if I'm with her. She'll be less of a bother." I added. Debelzeq put his head down. There was a moment of silence. Then he looked at me and unlocked my cell.

"_Tu ferais mieux tenir son silencieux._" he ordered, unlocking my chains.

"_Mais oui._"I replied.

For the next few hours the girl and I sat in a wooden cage with steel bars lining the sides. I was bored just sitting there, waiting to leave for the faraway abbey Severac. I decided to take the opportunity of talking to the girl alone.

"So," I started, "what's your name?"

"Anna De Verger." she murmured. I smiled.

"What a beautiful name." I commented. She turned her face down, embarrassed. I laughed and put my arm around her, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" She laughed a little and then fell silent again. Boy, she's shy.

"By the way," I continued, "My name's Elaina van Midi."

"Elaina." Anna repeated. She glanced up at me. We sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other. I felt my face go red, as I realized more and more about how beautiful she was. She put her head on my chest and sighed.

When the two knights, whom were called by Beheman and Felson, and Debelzeq finally came round, they had with them another man, who didn't look like much. His name was Hagamar, and he apparently was the guide to our trip to the temple. The man looked at Anna and I, his eyes glued to our bodies. The leech. I gave him a quick glare and he went away from us.

At last! We're leaving! I wanted to hurry up and get to Severac. But then I remembered why we were going there in the first place, to deliver us to our deaths. My body shivered at the thought. But I definitely wasn't as scared as Anna was. She was the one accused of bringing the plague. I stroked her hair, calming her, and she sighed deeply.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

French translations:

_"Pourquoi est qu'elle blessée?"_ means Why is she wounded?

When Debelzeq says_ "Tu ferais mieux tenir son silencieux."_ he is threatening You better keep her quiet.

and Elaina replies _"Mais oui."_ which means Of course.

And just a last note, Anna's last name "De Verger" means orchard.


	4. Her Protection

Another Witch?

Chapter Four: "Her Protection"

Warning! This chapter has some yuri/shoujo-ai (which means girlxgirl)! Don't like it? Don't read it.

The first night of the voyage, Beheman came by Anna and I. He gave us a blanket and some bread. I shot him a look.

"Why do you bother?" I asked. He looked serious.

"You need to stay alive." Of course. He didn't care about us. He just couldn't let us die on the way to Severac. He circled the cage.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Nothing." he replied. I snorted. Nothing? Beheman went on his way, back to the group of men, who were sitting by a fire a little ways away from us. I put the blanket over Anna, who looked over at me and smiled in thanks.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"I am_._" I said, "But I think you need it more." I took a bit of the bread and ate it.

I fell asleep a while later. My body ached for some reason, although I hadn't done anything to strain it. My eyes fluttered as I dreamt. I was in a field, alone. The feel of the grass under my bare feet seemed so real. I walked about the grassland and saw the people I hadn't seen since I was little, my mother and father. My heart beat faster as I ran to them, embracing them.

"Mama! Papa!" I sobbed. Their arms around me warmed my soul. But something broke the happy moment. Someone crying. I stepped away from my parents and searched for the source of the crying. It was behind me. I turned around and saw a girl hugging her knees up to her chest, face down, weeping. Her side of the field had gone from grassy to a barren land. Although I couldn't see her face, I recognized her immediately. _Anna!_ I wanted to run to her, but my legs wouldn't move. I called out…

"Anna!" I shouted aloud.

"Y-Yes?" a shaky voice answered. I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I called her name out loud. My face went red in embarrassment. I glanced over at Anna, whose eyes were surprised from my outburst. I rubbed my eyes.

"Is…is something the matter?" she questioned. I shook my head silently. She crawled over to me and touched my hand. Her touch was cold.

"I just had a bad dream." I told her, and turned away. I couldn't face her.

"_Propos...de moi?_" she wanted me to affirm. I didn't give her any response. I finally got the strength to look Anna in the eye. She looked so tired.

"Have you not slept?" I wondered.

"No." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"_Je ne peux pas dormir._" she muttered. I couldn't blame her. I let out a sigh and held her close to me. She hid her face in my collar. Even though the blanket was around her, she was shaking like a leaf. I combed my hand through her long, brown hair.

"Listen, Anna…" I began, "No matter what those men are up to, I will not let them hurt you." She examined my stare, reading me. Her bottom lip started quivering. I was alarmed when tears flowed down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

"Why do you shed tears?" I asked.

"You promise to protect me?" she said instead of answering my question.

"I promise." I answered. Without warning, Anna forced herself on me, her lips locking mine. I gasped in surprise. Then I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around Anna's waist. She broke the kiss.

"_Quelle a été ça?_" I whispered, my voice a bit shaky.

"It's my way of saying 'thank you'." she said.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

French translations:

_"Propos...de moi?"_ means About...me?

_"Je ne peux pas dormir." _means I can't sleep.

_"Quelle a été ça?"_ means What was that? or What was that for?


	5. Danger

Another Witch?

Chapter Five: "Danger"

The next morning the group set off again. The morning was peaceful and quiet. No one said a word. I smiled unconsciously and lay my head back against the steel post of the cage.

Along the bumpy road we reached a bridge that would take us one step closer to Severac. Not that I was happy about it or anything. There was only one problem; the bridge was a wreck. While Felson and Hagamar argued amongst themselves about the horrible condition of the bridge, I studied it carefully. The ropes tying it together weren't as bad as I thought they were. But they certainly wouldn't hold this cage. At least, not with Anna and I inside of it. The biggest problem with the bridge was the slats of wood that allowed us to walk across it. Most of them were half broken. How were we supposed to get across if we had a huge chance of falling under?

"There's another bridge a little ways north of here." Hagamar said.

"We're not going all the way there." Beheman objected, "We'll have to deal with what we have here."

"But Beheman…" Felson said in a low voice, "This bridge is a mess. We'll never get across it."

"_Nous le ferons__._" Beheman replied and started to untie the horses from the wagon. I groaned at his stubbornness. I peered at Anna, who seemed alarmed that we were about to cross. I held her hand in mine, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right. Her hand was shaking but it held to mine firmly.

Once Beheman got all the horses to the other side of the bridge, he tied a long rope that was in a sack to their reigns, and hooked the rope to the front of the wagon. He told Debelzeq and to get in front and lead the horses forward, while he, Felson, and Hagamar pushed from behind. I didn't hesitate to speak out:

"Wait a second. The wagon won't hold on this bridge if both of us are in here." I pointed to Anna and then myself. Felson and Beheman shared a look. They seemed to have a conversation without speaking. There was a moment of silence.

"She's right." Beheman announced after a while, "The bridge would definitely drop from the weight. Let them out." he motioned for Hagamar to release us.

"But Beheman, they-" Debelzeq started, but Beheman held his hand up that silenced him. Hagamar got the key out of his pocket and opened the cage door. I dropped down and then helped Anna out. Beheman held a hold of my arm and whispered in my ear:  
>"If you try to escape you will be severely punished." I acknowledged him. Anna and I stood at the other side of the bridge, pulling the horses. I could see the men's progress. It was going smoothly, but the ropes were snapping. As they were about halfway through, Felson's foot got caught in one of the open holes from under him. Beheman and Hagamar lifted him up completely until he was safe. The braiding was unwinding more and more.<p>

"Push fools!" I shouted at them. They were almost to the clearing. But one of the horses was starting to give out. Debelzeq pulled its reigns tighter. I was starting to panic. What if they didn't make it?  
>"Harder! Push harder!" I shouted again. Finally, they got to the open clearing, and the bridge collapsed behind them. I wiped the sweat from my face. Beheman examined the horses, fed them. Then he turned to Anna and I. He walked to the back of the wagon and Hagamar gave him the key. He opened the door and we went inside without saying a word. He nodded to me in thanks for my idea. I gave him a small smile.<p>

We continued to move. I could hear Felson and Hagamar disputing about the bridge. I blocked out their noise. Anna was staring back at Beheman. I looked back and forth between them.

"Why are you staring at him?" I asked.

"_Pas de raison._" she said, "I'm staring into space." I shrugged and turned away. Then I noticed something, our path was being shrouded in fog. It took no time for the heavy vapor to surround us completely. I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. The men groaned in annoyance.

"We'll have to stop here until the fog passes." Beheman said. No one argued. Felson took some of the sacks off the wagon. They moved in an area a ways from us. Anna held on to me.

"I'm frightened." she said. I caressed her. It couldn't tell if the sky was getting darker. It bothered me that I didn't know what time it was. But hours passed and everyone but Anna and I fell asleep. And around this time, slowly but surely, the fog started fading away. When I could finally see my surroundings, the night was almost black. I stared up at the night sky; it was soothing, beautiful. The moon was full, its white light illuminating the ground.

"Ahhh, _la pleine lune._" Anna breathed.

"It's a sight to behold, isn't it?" I commented.

"Yes." she agreed. She had a strange face on, not quite smirking, but it seemed like it, almost as if she was about to do something devious. I studied the look. She pulled away from me and put her hands down by her knees, kneeling like an animal. Eh, what's she doing? Before I could ask, Anna cocked her head up and howled like a wolf! My body started to shake from the uproar. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Well…" she uttered, "Whenever I see the full moon, I have this urge to howl like wolves do. It seems I have the instincts of an animal." It didn't make much sense to me. I didn't like that she alarmed me. Of course, her wailing woke up the men. Beheman and Felson quickly got up and came over to us.

"What was that?" Felson interrogated. Neither of us said anything.

"Speak up." Beheman demanded.

I was about to explain what happened, when another noise filled my mouth. The howling of wolves. My eyes grew wide.

"She summoned wolves!" Debelzeq gasped. I shot a look at Anna that demanded an answer. She had an evil smile on her face. I started to believe that this was her intention.

"Hurry!" Beheman shouted, "We have to get away." Debelzeq and Hagamar got in front of the wagon. Beheman and Felson got on their horses. But a few wolves had already arrived. They growled and edge toward us.

"Go!" Beheman ordered and shot one of the wolves with a crossbow. Debelzeq whipped the horses and they took off. There had to be at least a dozen wolves that gave chase. Beheman continued loading the cross bow and shooting arrows at them. But his aim was fouled up by the rocking of the wagon. He killed two more wolves but the rest of the arrows only hit the ground. I prayed that we would make it out alive. Debelzeq made the horses go faster and Beheman and Felson kept up with us.

We finally made it out of the forest! The wolves didn't seem interested in following us past the clearing; they went back to where they came from. Debelzeq stopped the horses and jumped down. He demanded that Hagamar give him the key. He did. Debelzeq stomped to the back of the cage and opened the steel door. He went in and grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her. Anna started to scream and cry. I pulled her waist and freed her from Debelzeq's grip.

"Witch! You called wolves upon us!" he yelled. Anna shook her head and hid her face in my collar. Her tears saturated my dress. Debelzeq tried to pull her away from me, but I held on strong. He hit her in the back, which made Anna cry out. I bit his hand until it bled. He screeched and hit my head. I let go of him.

"Enough, Debelzeq." Felson said in a low voice.

"_Tu ne peux pas la tuer. _We need to take her to Severac." Beheman remarked. Debelzeq scowled and came out from the cage. He locked it and began walking back to the horses. But he stopped right next to me. He glared at Anna, who was still crying. He gave a disgusted sniff and got back to his seat. He whipped the horses and asked Hagamar for directions.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

French translations:

_"Nous le ferons."_ means We will.

_"Pas de raison."_ means No reason.

_ _"la pleine lune._" _means The full moon.

_"Tu ne peux pas la tuer." _means You can't kill her._  
><em>


	6. Severac Part 1

Another Witch?

Chapter Six: "Severac Part 1"

Note: Sorry it took so long but here's chapter six!

Two more days passed. I kept my distance from Anna because I was still suspicious and honestly scared about what had happened with the wolves. But it was hard seeing as I was still locked in a cage.

"_Regarde là-bas._" Felson said. We all looked where his finger pointed, to a large stone building on the edge of a mountain, "Abbey Severac." We made it past the hard road up to the monastery. My head bobbed to the sway of the wagon.

When we reached the top, the entrance was lined by large stone blocks.

"Hello!" Beheman called, but there was no answer. It was awkwardly quiet. The men looked around.

"Maybe they're out on a break." Hagamar commented to lighten the mood. Beheman didn't seem humored. The men searched the outside of the building to see if anyone was hiding in a corner. Nothing.  
>"We must check inside." Debelzeq suggested. All of them but Hagamar went inside. I could tell Hagamar was becoming frightened; he was shaking in his boots. He looked over at Anna and I, his eyes fixating on Anna. She stared back. Her eyes showed no emotion. A thought penetrated my mind; how could she be so sensitive, yet show no emotion? She lowered her head away from his glance and closed her eyes. Her mouth moved, but I couldn't hear anything coming out of it. I felt my body shiver as she began to sway in small circles. I touched her shoulder.<p>

"Anna?" I said softly. She didn't even respond. I shook her lightly, still no reply. Then her voice got a little louder. She was chanting something in a language I couldn't understand.

"Anna, stop it." I commanded.

"Shut her up!" Hagamar demanded of me. I regarded him.

"_J'essaie."_ I told him. Then the doors of Severac opened again. Beheman, Felson, and Debelzeq were as pale as ghosts. What happened in there? Debelzeq suddenly threw holy water on Anna. Anna hissed and moved back.

"You fools! I curse you all! You and your damned instruments of worship!" she shouted and spat on Debelzeq. Debelzeq wiped it away. My eyes were locked on Anna; I was shocked at what I was seeing.

"Silence, witch!" Debelzeq commanded. Finally it struck me that no one but the three men had left the building. No monks. I soon realized that all the monks had died somehow. I locked eyes with Anna.

"_Qu'est-il arrivé ici?_" I asked, although not intending her to answer. She mumbled a low laugh.

"Ah, yes, the monks." she said, "They have all died of the plague!" My eyes grew wide. Even the holy men here had been killed by the Black Death. But how could she know this?

"Yes. They have died by the plague." Debelzeq affirmed, "But your trial still awaits you." Anna shot a look at the men. Felson stepped forward, challenging her. Anna gave a low snort in annoyance.

"What? You think you can hurt me?" Anna replied with obvious sarcasm. Debelzeq opened the book that was in his hands; it had a golden cover and the words _"Book of Solomon"_ engraved in Latin. I had heard talk about the Book of Solomon when I was young. A neighbor had said that the book was sacred; it had all the hymns and rituals that defended man against evil. There were only five copies of it, four of which had been destroyed over the years. This must have been the last copy! Debelzeq opened the golden book and flipped through the pages.

"_Ecce crucem dominé_," he said aloud, "_fúgite partes adversé adjúror ve serpents antíque_…" Anna closed her eyes and whispered something beyond hearing. Suddenly, Debelzeq screeched out in pain. My head shot up and I saw his hand was drenched in blood. It struck me that Anna had bewitched him!

"Stop it, Anna!" I yelled and smacked her, which sent her backwards. She sat up and shot a cold glare at me.

"Ah, you…" she whispered, "You've been most helpful on this pitiful journey." She laughed a low laugh and looked me in the eye.

"You wanted to save me because I'm a lamentable soul, a girl who has been wrongly accused of witchcraft, and punished for something that was not her doing." her words were true. But it seems she was mocking them, "And now that we're here, at the abbey, what has it brought you? What peace of mind has it brought you? Have I not been proven innocent by the monks, hmm?"

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"It was my will that we came her to Severac. Everything that has happened was of my doing." she explained. I clenched my teeth. So she really wanted to come here after all. That's why she never begged to be set free.

"So what do you think of me now?" she said. But her voice was softer, full of sorrow. The voice I had become so familiar with during the trip. Her eyes, which had been full of anger and hatred just a moment ago, were not those of an abandoned animal looking for a home. My mind went blank. I knew I shouldn't trust her anymore, but the look she gave me was irresistible. I had to stray my eyes away from her.

Beheman forced Debelzeq to his feet. Debelzeq stared fearfully at his hand, as if realizing something horrible. Flipping through the pages of the Book of Solomon, he began a different ritual.

"_Exi ergo transgressor_," he began chanting, "_Exi__ sedúctor, plene omni dolo et  
><em>

_falláci__a_…" Anna growled deeply, grabbing the bars of the cage.

"Shut up!" Anna howled, "Be silent!" But he didn't stop. As he continued chanting, she pulled on the bars, trying to get out of the cage. The bars started breaking open, as if she had the strength of a hundred men! When the bars completely were pulled from the cage, she jumped out. She lunged towards Debelzeq and tried to scratch him with her long nails. But Beheman interfered, and threw her into one of the large pillars surrounding us.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

French translations:

_"Regarde là-bas." _means Look there or Look over there.

_"J'essaie." _means I'm trying.

_"Qu'est-il arrivé ici?" _means What happened here?

I got a comment from a user asking me to actually take the time to translate the Latin. So, here it is...

The first part _"Ecce crucem dominé_ fúgite partes adversé adjúror ve serpents antíque_…" _is translated as Behold the Cross of Christ I adjure them flee the opposing side and the old truth of the serpent ..

The second part _"Exi ergo transgressor _Exi__ sedúctor, plene omni dolo et__ falláci__a_…" _is translated as Come out, come out, therefore, a transgressor of the seducer, full of all guile and deceit ... _  
><em>


	7. Severac Part 2

Another Witch?

Chapter Seven: "Severac Part 2"

_She lunged __towards Debelzeq and tried to scratch him with her long nails. But Beheman interfered, and threw her into one of the large pillars surrounding us._

Anna got back up and edged forward. She and Beheman shared a challenging glance at each other.

"Beheman." Felson called. Then Beheman turned to him, then at Debelzeq. Debelzeq had stopped the ritual from shock of almost being attacked.

"Debelzeq!" Beheman yelled to wake him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, right…" Debelzeq uttered. He continued the ritual. Anna hissed and her body flailed in seething rage. She pushed Beheman out of her way, but Hagamar grabbed her arm. She fought to break from his grasp, and bite his hand. Hagamar screamed and let go instantly. His hand didn't bleed at all. What a weakling. I wasn't sure how to respond to Anna's behavior, so I continued to just sit in the open cage. I watched as Beheman got to his feet and drew his sword, and so did Felson. Felson charged at Anna, who ducked away from him. Beheman followed after, doing the same, but put his foot out. I think he was trying to trip her. Anna flew up onto the rigid top of the monastery! She winced back at all of us, and then I noticed it; her body was covered in blue-black veins. I gasped under my breath.

"Anna!" I screamed at her. She shook her head. There was a gust of wind, leaves and dirt filled the air. I had to close my eyes to ensure no debris hit my eyes. When the wind ceased, I opened my eyes and Anna was gone.

_Where…did she go?_ I asked myself. I saw the men head inside. I jumped down from the cage and followed them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Felson commented.

"I'm assisting you in stopping her from whatever she's doing." I said.

"What help would you be?" Hagamar growled.

"She likes me. Maybe if I distract her it'll give you a chance to finish the ritual." I explained and shot a glance at Debelzeq. Everyone stood silently for a moment.

"I think it's beyond that point, girl." Beheman sighed, "It seems she is over your little friendship." I took Beheman's words into consideration. I didn't want to stay back and let the men have all the fun. I gave a blank look.

"Maybe. Or perhaps not." I shrugged. The men shared a look.

"_Faire ce que vous voulez._" Beheman answered after a while. We all headed into the southeast corridor. There, because we heard chanting. Evil chanting I assume.

As we opened the large door, the chanting stopped. Silence. We looked around and saw dead bodies, the monks.

"So are we here now to banish the demon…" Felson stated, "Or save the girl?"

"Both." Beheman said. I felt a little elated at his answer. A laugh filled the room. We looked above, around. A figure stood in the shadows, then slowly walked into the light of our torches. A girl with skin crawling with dark veins, her face angry like a demon's, but her eyes still lonely. This was the "new" Anna.

"_Je dois vous remercier tous_," she said, almost in a mocking tone, "for bringing the prize to me."

"P-prize?" Hagamar stuttered.

"Yes. The prize…" she mumbled. In an instant she was behind Debelzeq. She grabbed the book.

"The Book of Solomon." she stated and knocked Debelzeq down. He quickly got up and lunged for the book. But Anna was quick, and was out of sight again. I realized now what Anna, no, the demon inside her, wanted.

"Beheman!" I called, and Beheman looked over at me, "The demon wanted to come to Severac. It knew a witch would be brought to men who possessed the book of rituals that helped defend against evil. Its plan was to be brought here to _destroy_ it." The men gasped in unison from my truth. A muffled laugh filled the room once more.

"You're smart, Elaina." Anna's voice echoed, "But it's too late to stop me."

"Divide and search for the girl." Felson put forth. We all nodded in agreement and searched the large room. No sooner than we had split up, there was a loud scream. I rushed to the scene and saw Hagamar dead, his mouth wide open.

"Hagamar is dead." I hollered to the others. No one answered me. I felt a breath on my neck. I wheeled around. Anna looked into my eyes, read me, and smiled maliciously.

"You're so fragile." she told me. I glared at her. But I noticed she wasn't nervous or edgy like when I was around the men. She had her guard down. I stepped forward.

"_Que ma amie __aller_." I said to the demon. It laughed through her.

"As if you have any say in the matter." it spat. I gripped my fist and, using all the power I could muster, I pushed Anna back. She lost her balance and fell. My hands unconsciously grabbed the Book of Solomon and I took off clear to the other side of the room.

"I have the book!" I cawed, "I have it!" It took no time for the remaining three men to find me. I shoved the book at Debelzeq.

"Finish the ritual." I told him. He opened it and read aloud.

"Silence! Damn you!" Anna's voice shrieked. She came running from the corner to take Debelzeq down. I blocked her and fell flat on my back. I groaned. Beheman helped me up.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

French translations:

_"Faire ce que vous voulez."_ means Do what you will.

_"Je dois vous remercier tous" _means I must thank you all

_"Que ma amie __aller." _means Let my friend go.


	8. No More

Another Witch?

Chapter Eight: "No More"

"_Silence! Damn you!" Anna's voice shrieked. She came running from the corner to take Debelzeq down. I blocked her and fell flat on my back. I groaned. Beheman helped me up._

Felson rammed Anna to the ground. He pinned her down. Anna writhed and hissed, trying to release herself from him. But Felson held on. It seemed that holding her down was a tough task. She got one arm free and slammed her fist into his face. He stood up and held his face, pained. I looked between Anna and Felson and made a quick decision to finish what Felson started. _Je dois la maintenir enfoncée._ I took one big step and nearly forced myself to fall on top of Anna's body. I held her hands above her head, she writhed even harder.  
>"Traitor!" she shouted. It didn't faze me as I held on tighter. I was surprised at how strong she was. She nearly knocked me off of her more than once. I had to use all my might to keep her pinned. Finally, I heard the magic word:<br>"Amen!" Debelzeq said. I let go of Anna. She screeched and flailed. I fought the need to turn away. Her screams turned into that of a deep, demonic voice. It shook all of us as it spoke, angry:

"Damn you! I damn you all!" it screeched. The screams went on for another minute or two, and then Anna fell into a deep sleep.

We all looked at each other.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"The demon has been exorcised." Debelzeq explained, "_La fille est sauvée._"

We walked outside. Beheman held Anna's sleeping body. I examined the wagon, it was completely destroyed. Small chunks of wood were still falling off of it. All three horses were still tied to the stone pillar next to the entrance. They were neighing and kicking. Felson went over and calmed them down. Once they had been soothed, Felson and I got on one of them, Debelzeq hopped on another, and Beheman hopped on the last horse, tying Anna's arms carefully around his waist. I took one last look at Severac; the large pillars holding it up, and the almost mosque-like heading. For a monastery, _Severac_ didn't seem like the appropriate title. We rode off back from where we came.

There was a problem getting back to Avignon: the bridge we had come across was decimated, completely torn from both ends. We would have to find another way of getting home.

"Any ideas?" I questioned.

"There's another path that leads out of the mountain." Debelzeq said, "It will lead us back to Avignon. It isn't far from here." I guess that was our only choice. We headed back to find the route. Soon we faced two paths, one facing east and one facing west. I glanced back and forth at them.

"We should go west." I directed.

"What makes you think that's the right way?" Beheman asked.

"_J'ai un intuition._" I told him, "And I'm never wrong." Beheman and Felson shared a look.

"I say we listen to the girl." Felson remarked, "There's not much worse than getting lost in these woods." Beheman shrugged and started west.

The route led us to three days of riding. In the morning of the fourth day, we saw city walls and an immense structure with a wooden cross attached to the front. It was the city Avignon. We were home.

We entered the town. The villagers were ominously silent, excluding the small whispers here and there. We followed Beheman to the town square. He got off his horse.

"Everyone, please gather round." he called, "There is something I must share with all of you." People crowded around us. They stared not at Beheman, but at Anna and I.

"We have discovered that these two women are not witches." he concluded. An uproar stared. People shouted, cursed, booed.

"Yes. It's a shock to us all." he continued, "But we must not put the blame on anyone. Not the Church, not ourselves. It is clear that we have misjudged these two." The villagers looked amongst themselves, and booming voices turned to whispers. Beheman turned to us and gave us and apologetic nod. I smiled to him in return. Anna did nothing.

"On behalf of the village, I sincerely apologize for this undeserved madness." he said to us. Debelzeq got off his horse. Everyone turned their attention to him. He took a deep breath.

"I would also like to apologize for this." he confessed, his voice was somewhat shaky, "It was I that accused them of witchcraft. It was wrong of me. And I ask for your forgiveness." He glanced back at us. I nodded to him.

"_Amis, rendre grâce à ces deux jeunes filles._" Felson chimed in, "For they are in God's loving arms." the people around cheered. I felt embarrassed and turned my head down. I saw Anna smile. There was a strange feeling inside of me, seeing Anna smile.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

French translations:

_Je dois la maintenir enfoncée._ means I have to hold her down. (Although it translates as I have to hold "it" down.)

_"La fille est sauvée." _means The girl is saved.

_"J'ai un intuition." _I think you can kinda guess what this means, I have an intuition/I have a gut feeling.

_"Amis, rendre grâce à ces deux jeunes filles." _means Friends, let us give thanks to these two girls._  
><em>


	9. What Am I To You?

Another Witch?

Chapter Nine: "What Am I To You?"

Note: OK! So this is the final chapter of the fanfic. If you liked it, great! If you didn't, then I'll have to try harder next time. These is more girlxgirl in this chapter. Don't like it? Don't read it. But I do highly suggest you read it anyway, 'cuz it's the last chapter.

I was given a small house on the edge of town, next to the southern exit. The Church had been treating me like a special guest since our return. That night I was exhausted. I lie down on the straw bed and instantly fell to sleep.

Another dream filled my head, something I hadn't had since that one night of the trip to Severac. I was near the ocean. There was warm sand from beneath my feet. The sun was high in the air, its light reflecting off the calm waters. I felt at peace as I approached the ocean. I sat down and put my feet in the water. I could almost feel it swishing on my skin. I wrote on the sand "ELAINA" and watched the sea take it away. I heard a noise from behind me. I looked back. There, Anna stood. She showed no emotion, just stared at me. I got up. Before I had felt peaceful, but now I felt angry. I winced at her.

"_Tu m'as trahi._" I said, remembering what she had said to me when we arrived at the monastery. Her words rung in my mind:

_You__'ve been most helpful on this pitiful journey … You wanted to save me because I'm a lamentable soul … And now that we're here, what has it brought you? … You're so fragile …_

"Do I mean nothing to you?" I spat. Anna shook her head. It enraged me even more.

"No? I mean nothing to you?" I yelled. Again, she shook her head. My heart felt on the verge of breaking.

"Answer me with words, Anna." I demanded, "What am I to you?" She didn't answer. A light breeze blew. And as if she was an illusion, the wind carried her away like mist.

I woke up from the sound of my own sobs. I opened my eyes and sat up. It was barely light outside. I tried to wipe my tears away, but more came. I hugged my legs up to my chest and put my head down to cry. A few minutes passed and I heard a knock on my door. I managed to get my composure and got out of bed to answer the door. It was a little surprising to see Anna standing at my doorstep. I held back a want to slap her in the face.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_" I questioned, trying to hide an angered tone.

"I can't sleep and I wanted to see if you're okay." she replied. I sniffed and nodded.

"And I can see you're not okay." she said, "What's the matter?"

"Come in first." I said and led her inside. We sat in the chairs next to the stovetop.

"Anna…" I started, "What do I mean to you?"

"What?" she vociferated, "Have you not figured it out by now?"

"Just answer me." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Why, you're my friend, of course! I trust you with my life." she acknowledged. She searched my eyes for a reason. I bit my lip and glanced down.

"_C'est est à propos le dèmon, n'est pas?_" she sighed. She catches on fast. I wasn't so sure how to answer her. I could only nod to her in return. She put her hand on my shoulder, I looked up.

"All those things I said to you then, I didn't mean them." she tried to reassure me, "It was the demon talking, not me. You have to believe me." In my heart I knew she was telling the truth, but…

"The words still came from your tongue, your voice. That is what makes e so uncomfortable about it." I explained. Then I was lost in my own world again. The flashbacks of Severac played. I didn't know Anna was calling me:

"Elaina? Elaina!"

"Huh?" I uttered. She looked at me hard.

"What can I do to show you that you're my friend?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"_Je n'ai sais pas._" I admitted. Her eyes told me that she knew the answer. She leaned her head forward, closer to mine. I anticipated the next move and closed my eyes. Her lips pressed mine, and I moaned quietly. She lips were soft. The kiss was warm. I recalled the first night of our trip, when Anna kissed me after I had promised to take care of her. That was just a kiss, nothing special about it. But this was different. Real love filled it, filled me. It was something new that I hadn't experienced before. Anna broke the kiss, I opened my eyes.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"_Oui._" I whispered. I got up and pulled Anna's hand. I leaned her up against the wall. I closed my eyes and kissed Anna. I felt her arms wrap around me. I took the opportunity to let my tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She tasted sweet. We moaned periodically, feeling the pleasure of each others warmth. The world seemed to slow down, like time stopped, the moments lasting forever.

When we came to our senses, the sun had risen high in the sky. We decided to walk around town. During our walk, the villagers smiled at us, apologies and praises. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. I felt like somebody important.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

French translations:

_"Tu m'as trahi."_ means You betrayed me.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" _means What are you doing here?

_"_C'est est à propos le dèmon, n'est pas?_"_ means This is about the demon, isn't it?

I think I put _"Je n'ai sais pas."_ in another chapter, but just in case I didn't, it means I don't know.

_"Oui."_ obviously means Yes. I think we all have common sense.

Afternote: I should have said this from the beginning, but if you're having trouble pronouncing the french words, feel free to message me so I can clear it up for you.


	10. Sensation Deleted Scene

Another Witch?  
>Chapter Ten: "Sensation"<p>

Deleted Scene

Note: Okay, I know I said chapter Nine was going to be the last chapter. But I just had to put this up. I didn't know where in the fanfic I could put it in, so I just made it a "deleted scene".

Anna moved away from the village. She thought it was nice that people didn't think she was a witch anymore, but she preferred to be in solitude and silence. She went to a small gravesite just outside city bounds. There were several marked graves and crosses above them. She pondered the graves, and wondered how many of them were plague victims; a whole lot she supposed. Then a certain grave caught her eyes. Scripted in stone, a name read "ADRIANA de VERGER." She surprised she was to see her last name on someone's grave. She sat down and stared at it. Had she been a long-lost relative she'd never met? Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling inside of her, sadness, loneliness. What if this woman had been relate to her? What if she had died by the plague, like her parents and siblings? These thoughts overwhelmed her. She put her head down and silently cried. There was a voice behind her:

"Is she a relative of yours?" Anna didn't bother turning around; she knew who it was. Elaina.

"I don't know." Anna squeaked out. Elaina sighed and put her hand on Anna's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"How many in your family died?" she asked.

"_Sept. _My parents and five elder siblings." Anna answered.

"It must be hard." Elaina sighed, sympathetically. Anna wiped away her tears and shook her head.

"Not so hard." she answered, "My mother always told me not to despair over a love one's death. Their souls are in Heaven now. They are happy."

"But it's hard living without a family." Elaina concluded. The truth of it struck Anna rather hard. She fought back tears. Another thought crept into her mind: she was alone. She clutched at her heart. Elaina saw the sorrowful look on Anna's face and wrapped her arms around the girl in a warm embrace. Anna still fought the deadening sadness and the threatening urge to cry.

"Let your feeling out." Elaina told her in a hushed voice. Anna wasn't sure she wanted to. But almost immediately she found herself sobbing. She grasped Elaina's sleeves and her face disappeared into the girl's chest. Elaina rubbed her back, quietly shushing and soothing her. For the first time in so long, Anna felt hopeless, alone. Her pride was shattered.

"Shhh, it's okay." Elaina cooed, "I'm here." Anna looked up into Elaina's soft eyes. They told her everything was all right. Elaina figured that Anna was suffering from the pains of loneliness.

"_Tu n'es pas seule."_ she told Anna.

"Huh? I don't… I don't understand." Anna sniffed, "My family is dead. I have no one…" Suddenly she swallowed the last sentence. The look in her eyes seemed as if she had just remembered something important. Elaina rose an eyebrow.

"I have no one," Anna stared, "but you." Elaina held Anna closer to her. Now Anna felt a new emotion, a sense of belonging. She nudged her head deeper into Elaina's chest and took in her scent. A single tear escaped Elaina's eye as she held Anna lovingly in her arms.

"Anna." she whispered the girl's name, and the feelings that name brought to mind. Elaina cupped Anna's face with her hands, looking straight at her. They seemed to regard each other. Moments passed. Then, without warning, Anna forced herself on Elaina, locking lips with her. They closed their eyes. Elaina felt intrigued by the kiss, Anna felt loved. They moaned quietly. Then Elaina broke the kiss.

"Not here." she said. She got up and beckoned for Anna to follow her. Anna smiled and got to her feet. She followed Elaina back into town.

Elaina led Anna to a small house. She opened the door and let Anna in. Once inside, she sat Anna down on the bed. Eagerly, she leaned her head forward until their lips were touching. Neither of them felt nervous about the kiss, they just knew it felt right. Elaina pushed Anna's shoulders gently until she was lying down. Anna's soft moans aroused her. She was curious to experiment with this feeling. Without breaking the kiss, she felt Anna's chest, undoing the four small buttons on her dress, revealing more skin. She felt the inside of the opening, not quite to her breasts. Her hands were warm on Anna's skin. Anna broke the kiss.

"_Enlever ma robe._" she instructed, unable to hold her strong feelings in any longer. Elaina blushed and pulled off the girl's dress. Anna sighed from the cool air that hit her body. Elaina realized that Anna had bigger breasts than she had imagined. Anna took Elaina's hand and lined the outside of her own entrance. Elaina continued without Anna's hand there to guide it. Anna moaned and closed her eyes.

"Enter me." she requested. Elaina did as she was told, slipping two fingers into Anna's entrance. Anna groaned loudly and bucked, which aroused Elaina even more and took it as a cue for her to go faster. Elaina pulled in and out of her hard and fast.

"Elaina… Ahhhnn…!" Anna nearly screamed as she climaxed. Anna lay there, panting. Sweat dripped from her face onto the bed.

"Are you all right?" Elaina asked her, wondering if she had gone too far. Anna nodded her head quickly. Elaina was just about to get off of Anna when she got pulled into another passionate kiss. Their tongues collided. Anna embraced Elaina, her arms clasped together at shoulder-length.

"Elaina…don't...leave me…" she asserted between breaths.

"I won't." Elaina replied, breaking the kiss. She looked out the window that was on the opposite wall. She was thankful there was another house right next to it, so no one could've seen what they had been doing. She hadn't realized how dark the sky was.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep." she suggested.

"Okay." Anna uttered. She got up and laid her dress on a chair at the other side of the room. Elaina pulled the covers open and was about to get in when Anna's voice stopped her:  
>"<em>Attendre.<em>" She turned to Anna and rose and eyebrow. Anna motioned for her to take off her dress. Elaina nodded and stripped. Then she got in bed, Anna followed after her. Both their heads fit snugly on the pillow Anna's hand groped Elaina's breasts gently. The soothing feeling it had on her seemed to lull her to sleep. Anna smiled at the sight of her sleeping friend. She closed her eyes. Unconsciously, she hands continued to grope Elaina's breasts. The soft sounds of their breathing quietly filled the room.

END OF DELETED SCENE

French translations:

_Sept_ means seven.

_"Tu n'es pas seule."_ means You are not alone.

_"Enlever ma robe."_ means Take off my dress.

_"Attendre." _means Wait.


End file.
